Two Destinies Intertwined
by Fiery Ronin
Summary: Rin was originally supposed to be destined for another. The Reikai Tantei are supposed to be fired,But the comings and goings of Kagome Higurashi attracts their attention. The Reikai Tantei try to find their way through the Sengoku Jidai and survive when they are stranded, but for Kurama, he may find something else, oh let's say, a little oddity called love?


Hello everyone! Kayla here. This story will be made into a Kurama/Rin story, so if you want to back out, you may do so right now. This will be my second time writing a story, so be nice please! This is written in regards to there not being many of these. You are probably thinking:'When will she shut up?' I will, right after you hear this. So you have probably heard this a lot, but, Disclaimer:I do not own any of this except for several characters I may put up here and there of my own creation, plus, DO I LOOK LIKE A YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI?! No I don't.

Oh yes, little author note: The pairings are Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, Yusuke/Keiko, possibly Hiei/Mukuro, and of course, Kurama/Rin! Well, an older one. Oh, and another thing: this story takes place after the anime: both of them.

The Strange Mission:What does a well have to do with it?

It was a fine day in the Ningenkai for Yusuke. Sort of,if you call Keiko dragging you halfway through Japan for a date. The girl had finally paused, and Yusuke got up, gasping for breath. Keiko had gone to get ice cream, leaving Yusuke splayed out on the floor,gasping for air like a whale stranded on the beach. Suddenly,"YUSUKE!" A voice called. All poor Yusuke saw before he was steamrollered was a pink shape in the sky. A particular cotton candy haired girl landed on the unsuspecting Tantei. "Oof! Ooh... That hurt... Good thing I landed on something soft..." The ferry girl moaned.

"Mmph..." Something mumbled...right at Botan's feet! The girl immediately jumped up and backed away. "EEEEK! A talking moving thi-" the ferry girl stopped mid sentence as she realized that she had landed on Yusuke and the 'talking moving thing' was him. "Oh Yusuke!" She trilled in an extremely high pitch voice, giving the term 'high pitch' a whole new meaning. The said girl babbled on and on about random subjects until Yusuke, who was deep in thought about how she could say so much all in one breath. "BOTAN! Just get to the point." Botan stopped her rambling. "What makes you think I came here for you for a mission?" She asked him nervously, as she knew that tone.

Yusuke facepalmed. Did she really think he was that stupid? "Oh! Right! Koenma-sama needs you and the rest of the Tantei in his office, which reminds me, they are already there." Botan explained in a serious tone. "NANI!?" Yusuke burst out. A reunion with his friends and nobody told him!"Heyyyy... Wait a second!WERE FIRED! How are we employed?" Yusuke cried in realization. "Yes, well, Koenma-sama decided to RE-hire you!" Botan chirped."Now hop on!" Yusuke blinked."What?" He asked,in disbelief."W-wait! Does that mean-" he didn't get to finish as Botan interrupted."Yup! Now hop on!"she commanded, patting the spot behind her." Poor Yusuke didn't even have time me to reply as she yanked him sharply by his shirt onto her oar. Yusuke was greeted by the chilling sensation of having your soul pulled out onto the Grim Reaper's oar.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" His voice trailed off as Botan prepared to go to the Spirit World." Oh silly! We are going to see your friends of course! You know you're late right?" Botan chirped. The oar zoomed off into the lazy,afternoon sky. "Okay! But promise me you'll talk to Keiko about this! She's going to kill me!" Yusuke moaned. Botan could only smile reassuringly. Even Botan knew just how scary Yukimura Keiko could be when angered. The conversation was interrupted as the two arrived at a pair of elaborate mahogany doors."Well, this is it."said Botan matter-of-factly, as the they headed inside, unsure of what would happen.

Author Note:

Sorry this is so short! I would have made it longer, but the first part needs to be finished, and school comes first you know! Anyhow, take it away Kurama!

Kurama: Kayla says, 'Rate and review please!'


End file.
